Destied Switch
by Accidental Goddess
Summary: To end the hostlity, Dumbledor puts a spell on Harry and Draco. They learn to respect each other but will they learn to love? Slash.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. So please do sue.  
  
A.N. - This is my 2nd try at a fanfic on my own. So please be kind.

Chapter 1 - switch?  
  
Harry P.O.V.  
  
In one of London's shopping mall, Harry waited by the car. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petuna and Dudley were in a store buying Dudlekins a new pair of Nike sneakers. Like he needs another pair thought Harry. Dudley won region Championship for his school wrestling team, so this was his treat. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw movement to his right. Harry turned for a better look. What he saw (To his shock) was Dumbledore in muggle clothes with Draco and his mother, coming towards him.  
  
"Ah Harry. We have come to discuss the animosity between young Mr. Malfoy and yourself." He said. Then with a smile he asked "I trust you are well?"  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"Oh stop the pleasantries. He and his friends turned my son and his friends into slugs for the majority of the summer. Something must be done about it." Said Narcissa.  
  
"Shh...you mustn't let the muggles hear you." Dumbledore told her seriously. She pouted but said nothing more.  
  
"Now Harry I spoke to your Aunt and she said it was alright to use the car to get some privacy. Narcissa leave me to handle the boys." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But...I...Ah...Fine." She replied and then walked too a bench by the malls entrance and sat down.  
  
"Well let's sit down." Said Dumbledore as He opened the car door to the back set. Harry got in, but Draco pulled a face and said...  
  
"I refuse to sit in that muggle filth?"  
  
"To bad, so sad. Now get in the car Malfoy so we can get this talk over with." Said Harry  
  
Putting a face, Draco got in the car, followed by Dumbledore. Looking at the two young men he chose his words with care.  
  
"You two have been at each other since your first year. This must stop. Now tell, me there must be a way for to get along." He said to the boys.  
  
There was silence. Dumbledore sighed realizing this problem would be harder to fix then he thought. At this point Draco happened to see a picture of Dudley on the dashboard.  
  
"Is that your cousin, Potter? He looks almost piggish." He sneered.  
  
If it hadn't been said like that Harry would have laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!"  
  
"I thought you hated those muggles, so why are you getting defensive?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how I feel about them their family, simple as that."  
  
"Aww... poor, Saint Potter. No parents to love him, and has to live with muggles who don't even like him. Poor famous, Saint Potter." Draco sneered again.  
  
"You're so bored with your life, you have nothing better to do then bug others so you can feel better about yourself. Then you think you can get away with it, just because you're rich." Said a now angry Harry.  
  
"Oh wish you have the money and power that my family has."  
  
"And be a snobbish grit like you who follows a Psychotic ass like Voldmort? No thank you."  
  
"You couldn't walk a day in my life, Potter." Draco said with a snort.  
  
"Nor you mine Malfoy." Retorted Harry.  
  
Dumbledor, who was watch this exchange with interest now he spoke to them with a light simmering from his eyes.  
  
"I see the real problem and have come up with a way to punish this behavior."  
  
The boys looked at him with worry in their eyes.  
  
"From this point on you will live each others lives. Be with each other's family and friends. No one will know of this switch and you won't be able to tell anyone. And for safety, so you don't mess up each others lives, any time someone other then myself or one of you is around you will act like the person whose body you're in."  
  
"W-what?" The two young men asked in unison. Dumbledor raised his wand, before the boys could escape he said the incantation. Then both Draco and Harry shimmered a bit. The next thing they knew they were in each others body.  
  
"Oh man this is bad jui-jui." Harry said as he looked down at his now pale hands. Than look into the rear-view mirror and saw Draco's reflection staring back at him.  
  
"That's so weird hearing myself say that." Said Draco then he too looked at the rear-view mirror to see Harry's reflection staring back at him.  
  
"Merlin! Now every where I look I'll see you Potter."  
  
"Tell me about it. Plus that's the least of our problems." Harry reminded him.  
  
"That's right I'll have to live with the muggles." Draco said horrified. Harry took pleasure in that moment.  
  
"Yep. And I with your mum." The boys turned to Dumbledor and asked...  
  
"How long must we stay like this?"  
  
"Until I see results of what I thing is getting along from the both of you. There will be a room set-up for you two to meet and fill each other in on what's going on. I believe you know the room, old D.A. club."  
  
Dumbledor's eyes danced laughter behind his half moon glasses said...  
  
"Now lets get back to your....mother Draco. And your...er...aunt and uncle will be out soon Harry."  
  
Both boys grumbled, not liking this situation one bit. They all got out of the car Harry (a.k.a. Draco) stood by the car as Dumbledor and Draco (a.k.a. Harry) walked over to Narcissa.  
  
"I think things will start going smooth from now on." Said Dumbledor to Narcissa.

I hope you liked it. This story will be a slash soon. So don't get pissy if it's a guy on guy thing. My friend Jose wanted me to write a Bi story.


	2. Chap 2 I'm him

Special Thanks to- Elemental Star, Miyahara Yuuki, Natasha, and Silverflames03 for being my first reviewer.  
  
A.N. - I'll try to update soon as I can. So please don't get mad if I'm a little late with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco's P.O.V. How the hall did I get into this mess? Draco thought. Then a big round man with a reddish face came up to the car followed by a skinny horse faced woman and her big son.  
  
"Hurry up and get in the car boy." Said Mr. Dursley  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Draco said  
  
Wait that's not what I was going to say, ah shit I forgot while I'm in Potter's body I'm Potter. Thought Draco. The four got in the car and drove to #4 Pivet Drive in semi silence. Once in the house Aunt Petunia told Harry (Draco) to make himself dinner and eat it in his room. After making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich he when up to Harry's room and looked around.  
  
"Damn Potter your room is so plain. Hope you don't mind if I change it, he, he." Whispered Draco as he contemplated the room's new design, he unconsciously started to eat his food. He was instantly shocked on how it actually tasted good. Quickly washing it down with ice cold milk. Hmm...that wasn't bad. He thought.  
  
"Let's take a look around shall we." He whispered.  
  
He walks towards the wooden closet knowing that he would find school robes and clothes too big for Harry. But Draco looked anyway. Then he moved towards the trunk at the foot of the bed. It was filled with school books and school supplies, plus other stuff. Then something shinning caught his eye. Draco reached in to grab it and instantly pulled back. The object, which he found to be a broken mirror, had pricked his finger.  
  
"Damn Black's gift. Wait how did I know that? Never mind I get it." He murmured to himself slightly surprise. After making sure there was no glass in the small wound he headed towards the desk hoping to find a bandage. Draco found one in the first drawer.  
  
Don't want to pay extra for damaged goods. He thought with a smirk. Then he noticed the photo album. He picked it up, sat on the bed and opened it. The first picture he saw was of Harry as a baby being held by his mother, his father had an arm around her waist. They were both smiling as if all were right with the world. Then a flood of emotions hit Draco so that he felt tears behind the emerald green eyes he was looking out of. Quickly shutting the album and placing it back in the drawer, he laid down on Harry's bed. All he could think was... father never looked that happy, and look at me the way Potter's dad did. And Mrs. Potter; mum used to smile like that around me...sighs...wonder why she doesn't any more. Then the door swung open. Draco sat up to see Mr. Fat Arse.  
  
"I'm having guests over so stay in here and Don't say a Word."(Sorry I just had to add that in. It sounded funny to me. Lol.)  
  
"Ok," Draco said.  
  
"I mean it. And if you pull any funny stuff I'll beat you senseless boy," Vernon said.  
  
"Fine, whatever," he replied.  
  
Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. Now that was better. Geez does Potter go through this a lot? Draco thought to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3 He's me

Chapter 3  
  
Harry's P.O.V. As they walked away from the Dursley's car, Harry wondered why everything had to happen to him.  
  
I've lost my parents, have to live with the Dursleys , always have to watch my back, Cedric and Sirius died because of me, and now to top it of I'm in Malfoy's body. What else can go wrong. Harry thought.  
  
Once Dumbledore left him alone with Mrs. Malfoy in one of the mall's exits he would soon find out. Narcissa Malfoy picked up a gum rapper, closed her and over his and with a pull of the navel he was in the Malfoy's manor in seconds.  
  
"Draco darling...your father plans to break out of Azkaban in a few days. Please don't say anything about the day he was locked up or about anything dealing with Potter, ok love."  
  
"Yes Mother" Said Harry.  
  
He studied her for a moment. She seemed scared and upset, Harry realized.  
  
"Mother is something wrong?" He asked "Your great, great grandfather is angry with me. He said I shouldn't have let you-know-who, know about Sirius now he's dead because of my sister and it's my entire fault" She burst into tears.  
  
Harry knew instantly Draco had seen his mother do this many times and watched her get beat for her tears as well.  
  
"A Black never hurts another Black that's our family rule. And now your...your father will be out.....I don't know what to do" She wailed.  
  
"Mum...it will be ok. It's not your fault. Father would have found out one way or another. That house elf was willing to share the information he knew. And Aunt B. did the killing not you. Do you hear me mum it's not your fault" Harry told her.  
  
It seemed out of please to hear Draco say those words but Harry always knew Draco had a soft spot for his mother.  
  
"You haven't called me, mum in a long time" She said after a bit.  
  
"I know" He told her as he pulled her into the arms of her son. Who she believed him to be.  
  
Harry wondered how Draco was dealing with things back at the Dursleys. He smiled into Narcissa's hair as images of Malfoy having a horrid time ran though his mind. After a time he when up to the 3rd floor and into Draco's room. There he found a king size bed covered in green sheets, a walk-in closet, a trunk, and a big desk with his eagle owl's cage and stand.  
  
"Ever nice Malfoy, But I think I'll enjoy the bed" Harry said to himself. With that he jumped on to it and gave a happy sign. 


	4. Chap 4 wondering

Tomorrow is the big day. He'd be on the Hogwart's Express to the magic world.  
  
"Thank Merlin," Draco said out loud.  
  
He'd been trapped in this hell away from hell for a week. The day the Dursleys had guests, Draco's first night there, he overheard one of the guests say something about Harry. The man said he had heard of the nephew who was a delinquent. Draco had to try hard not to laugh out loud at that comment.  
  
After a few minutes the Uncle came in to smack him just so he'd remember to stay quiet. Draco was enraged but he couldn't do a thing. And again he wondered if Potter's days were always like this.  
  
Throughout the week Granger and Weasley and Draco had replied as Harry would. He also had replied to the Hispanic witch in the states, whom Harry had become pen pals with before Harry and he had switched. She had sent him care packages. In the package were a muggle CD player, batteries, and 5 burned CDs. Out of curiosity he played the CDs and listened to the artists she'd never heard before.  
  
He found he liked a lot of the songs. The one's he liked best were Godsmack, "I Stand Alone;"3 Days Grace, "I Love You, I Hate You; "Nickleback," How you remind me;" John Mayer, "Your body's a wonderland;" Linkin Park," Numb," "In the end," "Crawling." She was into all kinds of music so she gave him a variety to choose one.  
  
I wonder what's going on at home, Draco thought to himself.  
  
"I just don't know how he can deal living with these muggles," Draco said out loud.  
  
Since he's been here all they have done is belittle him, that's something only my father does, and they make him do work that he knew pig boy should be doing. He had to give Potter some respect for living with all this owl shit.  
  
But other then that there was something else occupying Draco's thoughts as of late. As of late he had been fantasying about things he shouldn't have been fantasying about. In the first place I mean he knew he was bisexual since he was in the 4th grade.  
  
His first time ever having sex was in a three-some with Pansy and this bisexual French guy named, Nick Valencia. Nick went to the school of Beauxbatons. It was because of them and that night that Draco realized he liked both guys and girls. And that Pansy was turned on by two men sucking each other off, she also liked having a guy for each tit.  
  
But he never thought it would come to this. Draco closed his eyes as pictures of him washing Harry's body entered his mind.  
  
"Me and Potter, really that is way too much for even me to think about," Draco whispered to himself.  
  
But I must admit I never would have imagined that Potter came with such a nice package, Draco thought. He then decided to take another shower. (Something he'd been doing a lot of ha-ha.) Grabbing a towel and a new pair of bowers, he headed to the bathroom.  
  
After getting the water temperature he fancied, Draco started to bathe Harry's body. Slowly working the shower gel over Harry's nick and arms, down to the penis, that was swelling with every second that went by.  
  
Suddenly a thought came to Draco. If you jerk it more then three times, is that considered playing with it?  
  
T.B.C.... A.N.- "Hmm...I wonder if that's true." Runs to her guy best friend and asked. He laugh and answered "". "Oh, really, that's interesting." 


End file.
